fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tojima vs. Mitsuki: The silent owl and The demon reaper
Tojima sat next to Annalina in her office. "Here try this, I made it myself." She said holding her fork up to him. He leaned forward. She playfully pulled it away. "Too slow." She said with a slight chuckle. Tojima had seen this coming a mile away but knew playing along would make her happy, so he did. It was two or three more times before se finally said; "alright, I've had my fun. Here you go." She said bringing the fork up to him. The guild shook with a loud crash, causing Annalina to drop the fork. Tojima's ears twitched at the sound. "Oh dear, I'm sorry, Honey." She said picking up the fork. "I'll go wash it off, sorry for being so clumsy. I wonder what they're doing up there?" She said. Tojima gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please stay here and do not leave. If you hear someone, anyone at all, even myself, hide." He said getting up. He put on his mask and headed toward the door. Annalina, confused, asked. "Why?, What's going on?." He turned back to her and said. " Please trust me, Dear. I will return here when all is calm." He said before leaving. He stepped out into the hallway just in time to hear another loud crash followed closely by another tremor. He looked over toward the stairway where dust and debris had started to flood down followed by a hooded figure wielding a scythe, The weapon seemed much too large for such a small meister. The figure just stood there for awhile studying him before speaking. " So you're Koma Inu's silent owl?." The cloaked figure asked. "Indeed I am." Tojima said, readying himself for a battle. The cloaked figure removed it's hood to reveal that beneath it was a young woman with snow white hair and ocean blue eyes with a scar across her right. " I am Mitsuki Hana, and I have come to kill you." She said. Four shadow tendrils formed from Tojima's back, "is that so?." '' He asked as the shadow tendrils shot forward toward Mitsuki. She blocked the first two before dodging to the right. The small corridor allowing little room to actually maneuver resulted in her being unable to dodge the tendril swipe that sent her through the wall into a large storage room. Tojima followed close, not letting her recover as he threw several throwing knives. Using her scythe she blocked them, kicking off the back wall, she jumped forward at Tojima. Tojima threw up a shadow shield, stopping her as the two came to a clash. ''Who are you people?, I'm guessing you are not alone, otherwise you would never have made it this deep into the guild.. Tojima asked forming a shadow lance over his right arm. Mitsuki smiled before sticking out her tongue to reveal a Shattered Dusk guild mark. She jumped back to avoid the lance. "Ah, I see." Tojima said relaxing a bit more. "You some how believe, that with less people and your leader gone, that you stand a chance?." Tojima said. "For some of us it's much more personal, regardless of the other's success I will kill you and the red haired boy who killed Daichi." She said tightening her grip on the scythe. "Personal revenge?, how foolish." Tojima said. Mitsuki's face became serious. " We'll see about that." She said charging forward. Her skin melting away, replaced by her now exposed bones. "Take over magic." Tojima assumed as he blocked her attack "Do you have any idea what it's like to lose everything?!." Mitsuki yelled. I had nothing when I joined Shattered dusk. Sure, they're not the greatest people in the world but I owe them everything. They took me in with open arms, taught me how to control this power, then you people try to take that all away from me...I can't lose it all again, I won't let it all be taken away again!." She yelled. Tojima stepped back, dodging her scythe. "As I recall, both then and now, they are the ones who attacked first." '' Tojima said. ''That's where you're wrong!, haven't you ever heard of Chaos prophet?." Mitsuki asked. "I cannot say I have." Tojima said. Mitsuki laughed " Don't you know anything?, Chaos prophet was a part of Shattered dusk before your guild master wiped them out and took over this town. You people started this." She said. "This is just us returning the favor!. Do you think this is something I enjoy doing?. Do you think I enjoy hurting people?. I'm just doing what I have to do to protect the people I care about." Tojima used his Shadow tendrils to push Mitsuki back. "I cannot say that I do not understand your reasoning but you must understand that I too must do what I must to protect the people I care about." Tojima said. Mitsuki stumbled to her feet. She began mumbling inaudible things underneath her breath before grabbing her head in pain. "Dammnit... not now." She said. "I have to end this soon...I have to do this without that power." she mumbled. Lifting the scythe she charged forward, hoping to strike a decisive blow. Tojima too ready to end this, dodged her attack by crouching. Springing up he jabbed the lance under her ribs. "Black rose....bloom." He said as the lance exploded outward into several spikes, like the thorns of a rose. Mitsuki's ribs shattered with a sickening crack!. Tojima jumped away as Mitsuki fell to her knees. Her skin began to reappear as she clutched her sides in agony. Tears flowed from her eyes. "It hurts...it hurts, it hurts so much." She said. She began to puke as the pain was taking it's toll. She suddenly grabbed her head and began laughing. Tojima stepped back, beginning to feel uneasy. Mitsuki continued laughing. "It hurts so much....I've never felt so alive, goddamnit." She said. A dark aura began to surround her as horns grew from her head. She looked up at him, her eyes had changed. Not just in color but in essence. It was as if he were looking at a completely different person. Mitsuki stood up. "Impossible." Tojima thought. Mitsuki laughed sadistically. " God, you gotta try this." She said. Tojima got into a battle stance. Mitsuki disappeared into nothing. Tojima's eyes widened as he felt a wind on the back of his neck. He quickly turned around, only to be cut across the left shoulder.